


Cat & Mouse

by moonewriting



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonewriting/pseuds/moonewriting
Summary: Chat just wants to see Multimouse again.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Cat & Mouse

“Chat, I already told you she won’t accept the miraculous,” Ladybug sighed. “I did what you asked, and she refused. I’m not going to force Marinette to take back the mouse.”

“There's no way she’d refuse, LB,” Chat pouted. “Marinette is very brave, she’s kind, and she’s just as smart as you. She deserves to have the powers to protect herself.”

“I thought you wanted her to fight with us?”

“Well that too-”

“Chaton,” Ladybug's voice became firm. “I get that you care about her, I don't want anyone to get hurt either. But we cannot give anyone special treatment. If Hawkmoth found out about her, what do you think he’ll do?”

“That's just it, LB. If there's anyone who he can’t akumatize it has to be her,” Chat insisted. “She's just as resourceful and clever as you. She fights even without a miraculous already! What if we don't get to her in time? There’ve been enough close calls, milady.”

“Chat, I know you care but she didn't want to accept the miraculous,” Ladybug admitted. “I don't think she needs one, if I’m honest with you. Like you said she’s strong and she's smart. And you know her well enough to trust her, as a civilian, when I’m not around. But if she won’t accept me giving her the miraculous there's nothing I can do.”

“Milady,” Chat reached out, slumping beside her.

“I’m sorry, Chaton.”

“You have nothing to apologize for.”

If only that were true, Ladybug thought. If she didn't already have the responsibility of guardian and school, and her new upstart maybe she could attempt using Multimouse again. If only to satisfy Chat Noir’s clear desire to protect and support her civilian self.

“I wish that were true,” she weakly countered.

“Hey, it's alright, Bugaboo,” Chat cooed. “I know you tried, I just really wish Marinette wasn't so stubborn sometimes. I mean I know she likes me more~”

“Really Chaton?” Ladybug chuckled, playfully elbowing his side. “Bet you she wouldn't agree to take a miraculous from even her _favorite_ superhero?”

“Oh, you know you shouldn’t bet me, Bugaboo,” Chat smirked. “You know I’ll win, milady.”

“As if,” she scoffed.

“Oh really? Well maybe I can convince my purrincess,” he challenged.

“Sure, Chaton, if you can get Marinette to accept the miraculous, I'd be more than a little impressed.”

“You're on,” Chat jumped back up.

“If you say so,” she laughed. “Here, if you manage to convince Marinette, I don’t see a point in returning Mullo to the box. You have until our next patrol, pussycat.”

“Oh, I’ll win, milady,” Chat grin, “Don't you think Mullo?”

“Hmm, I don't know,” the mouse kwami landed happily in his hair. “She might have a reason not to accept the responsibility.”

“Hey!”

“I gotta go, kitty, see ya around,” Ladybug took off.

Chat watched as she took off. He barely waited for Mullo to settle in his hair before taking off.

Fortunately, Ladybug and he had ended their post patrol meeting only a few blocks from the Dupain-Cheng Bakery.

And just as luck would have it, Marinette’s lights were on. Landing somewhat loudly, Chat hoped the prior noise would peak her interest as he strolled to her trapdoor. Knocking clearly, knowing just how easily she became single focused on whatever tasks she may be doing.

“Come in!” her sweet voice called out after a few quiet noises as she likely stumbled around.

“Well, thank you princess,” Chat eagerly replied as he climbed down. “Another late night?”

“When isn't it?” she quirked her brow with a smirk.

“Feisty,” he chuckled. “You know, I don't think it's healthy for you to miss out on so much sleep, Mari. I mean really, there's no way staying up this late on an almost regular basis can be good for anything?”

“I guess you could just say I’m a night owl,” she shot back. “Plus I’m too busy during the day to get anything else done. Since I’m up, I might as well be productive.”

“Truly, the most responsible princess,” Chat bowed grandly. “So dedicated to her people to lose her precious little hours of sleep. What a tragedy!”

“Oh, you wanna play that game Mister Knight in Shining, what leather?” Marinette bit back.

“Honestly, princess, your guess is probably as good as mine,” Chat agreed. “Don't think I’ve ever worn material like this suit before.”

“And you're just that good at identifying and differentiating materials?”

“Ahah, princess, you know I can’t get too specific,” Chat wiggled his finger as emphasis. “I mean, maybe if you were another superhero I could let just one thing slide~”

“Ugh, are you serious? I thought Ladybug wasn't giving me a miraculous again. I already messed up and exposed myself to you and Ms. Mendeleiev. We’re just lucky KwamiBuster wasn't still an akuma.”

“But princess, you were pawsitively pawsome!” Chat gave his best kitty eyes. “Even Plagg was impressed when you were able to merge the miraculous together. You and I both know how draining that is. And that was only your first time ever with a miraculous! Imagine what you could do after LB and I got you properly trained.”

“It wasn't even that cool, you said it yourself all I really need is training. If someone as clumsy as me can be that good then anyone can wield a miraculous.”

Okay that was complete bull, even Marinette could admit that much. But right now she wasn't Ladybug so she just had to roll with it.

“You're joking, you can't actually believe it's that easy?” Chat cringed. “I mean seriously, each miraculous is very unique and has its own powers, and really? Princess, merging miraculous is no joke. Doing that isn't just something we can train you to do. I don't even think anyone but LB and I could pull it off without something seriously terrible happening. But you! You did it all by yourself, fighting your first akuma, and while separated. Which I have no idea how that would even work, like how do you not go crazy being split into a bunch of tiny versions of yourself?”

“See that's even more reason not to Chat,” Marinette jumped onto his slight details. “Being Multimouse isn't easy. Just like you said I had to shrink and multiply, and then I had to merge miraculous. It's not easy to explain just how weird that was. It's one thing to ask me to be a superhero, and a big one at that. But I’ve never even worked on a team, who's to say I won't screw it up or get the others in trouble. I'm sorry Chat but there's no way I can be a real hero again.”

“I-,” Chat reached out, clawed fingers briskly forming a fist as he tapped the side of his head. “Marinette, I get it. I mean, the responsibilities of being a hero, they’re not for the faint of heart. And working alone is definitely a whole different ballpark than working on a team. Milady and I could help you work through a lot of those issues.”

“But-”

“I won’t force you to take back Mullo. Maybe a different miraculous would be better suited for, but I really don’t know much about the others. I’m not the guardian, I don’t have the same access as Ladybug, and even though we’re partners I know she carries a lot of our responsibilities. She’s the hero with the Miraculous Cure, she usually saves the day and my butt, and all of Paris is always looking to her for answers. But the reality is, she's just a kid. Outside of these masks, she’s like anybody else. So am I,” Chat conceded.

But he wasn’t finished.

“We live completely separate lives and yet we’re connected because we were given our miraculous. And even after everything, we’re still here. After all the villains, the trauma… the deaths. We’re still here. I-I understand that being a wielder of the miraculous is to put it simply a major responsibility, but it's not one you’ll face alone. I’ll always be here for you, princess. For you and milady, I will be there no matter what. If you really don’t want to have Mullo or any miraculous, that’s okay. I’ll still be here. And if you ever change your mind, I’m in your corner.”

“Chat,” Marinette teared up, launching herself at the hero. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for,” he smiled, thinking back to his lady. “It’s going to be okay.”

“I-I don't, but,” Marinette sniffled.

“Tissue?”

“Thank you,” Marinette gladly took the hanky. “I-I-”

“It's okay, princess. You don't owe me, or anyone, anything,” Chat assured, raising a claws finger to wipe away her tears. “I can live with whatever you decide.”

“But it's not fair,” Marinette pouted, holding onto his gloved hand. “I want to see Mullo again, but I-I can’t be a hero. I just can’t.”

“Well, you don't have to be a hero,” Chat replied. “In fact, why don't I show you something? Come on out, little fella. We’re good here.”

“Hello,” Mullo squeaked, emerging from Chat’s mane. “It's nice to see you again, Mari.”

“Mullo,” Marinette squealed, cupping the kwami to her cheek. “I’ve missed you.”

“And I you,” Mullo nose twitched. “Hey, Mari?”

“Yes?”

“Do you have any blueberries?”

“I have raspberries,” Marinette said.

“That sounds fantastic!” the mouse preened. “May I have some?”

“Of course,” Marinette looked to Chat.

“Go ahead, I’ll just wait up here,” Chat lazily rolled on her rug, watching her disappear with Mullo.


End file.
